


Kiss Me

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, bbrae - Freeform, you must read this you have no choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: Raven is reading in the common room when Beast Boy stumbles in after having a nightmare. She's secretly in love with him and he's, well...shirtless. And for some odd reason, making her tea. Words are exchanged, teasing is present, fights are inevitable, and throughout it all a horrible undercurrent of sexual tension that will leave you begging for them to JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:don't own anything

I didn't know when he had entered the room, just that he had. I could hear him moving around in the kitchen and I wondered what he was doing. I didn't dare turn around to look. Couldn't have him thinking I actually cared, now could I?

I forced my eyes to stay put and the words on the page started to blur. I hadn't read a single word since I sensed him wake up. I hadn't stopped worrying either.

I'm not entirely sure when this all started, when these feelings came about. I guess they've just been building slowly with time. Every kind word, every annoying joke, all the times he risked himself for me in battle. It all culminated into a small spark. It was a tiny thing, at first. A mere flutter when he glanced my way, a small heat rising to my face when he smiled, a warmth I felt whenever he "bothered" me. 

It gave me the urge to smile and there were certainly more than a few close calls but inevitably it always ended up with him swimming around in the bay. They annoy me, these feelings. They're dangerous and I have no place in my life for romance, definitely not with him. But very rarely, there are times when I wish-

Clank

I glanced up, startled and was met with luminous green eyes. They smiled at me mischievously and I could feel mine fighting the urge to return the affection. I looked over at the coffee table where he had set down a mug. It was my favorite mug depicting, well, nothing at all. It was plain black, fitting for my personality. Inside it was hot tea, also my favorite, and just how I liked it. 

I closed my book and set it beside me on the couch before returning my attention to him. Turning towards him, I noticed he was very close, inches apart really, I suddenly found it hard to speak.

"Wh-What's all this?" I managed.

"All this?" he said curiously, raising an eyebrow in an adorably annoying manner. "It's just a cup of tea, I thought you might be thirsty. I haven't seen you drink anything yet today."

It was true, I couldn't recall having any tea this morning or this afternoon, but how did he know that?

"Spying on me are you? You'd better not have put one of your stupid cameras in my room again or I swear-!"

"Hey! I haven't done that in two years! Give me a little credit, would ya?"

"Gar, the day you get positive recognition for your childish ways from me, is the day that Cyborg will marry the T-car." I said picking up the mug and inspecting it before taking a sip. Surprisingly good considering it was most likely his first time making it.

"Alright! Now all I gotta do is convince Cyborg and get Starfire to plan the wedding! She'd probably even manage to find a dress for the car-wait a sec! Did you just call me Gar? Since when do you use nicknames?" he said inquiringly

Oh Azar. I'd gotten so used to calling him Gar in my head that I'd inadvertently said it out loud. How do I talk my way out of this one? I suppose I'll have to resort to my default method. Denial.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I said no such thing. Thank you for the tea but I have no desire to continue this conversation so if you don't mind, I'm going to take my leave." I said in monotone with my trademark blank face. 

I set down the empty mug and stood to leave but stopped in shock when I felt a hand on my arm. It was then that I realized he wasn't wearing his gloves. And when I turned back to face him, I couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing a shirt either. 

As my eyes greedily took in his muscular frame I could feel my whole face encompassed in a rather prominent blush. Thank goodness it was dark in the common room. Oh wait, he has enhanced eyesight...why me? More importantly why him of all people? What is he even out here for anyways? Oh who cares! Look at that chest...

"Checking me out, Rae?" he said with a devious smirk

"What! O-Of course not! Don't be ridiculous Beast Boy, now was there a reason you stopped me from going to bed or were you just being your impulsive idiotic self as always? Why are you even out here at this time of night? And don't call me Rae!" I said stubbornly

"I could ask you the same question, Rae-Rae."

I glared at him with the most menacing look I could muster. Which actually wasn't all that menacing considering he was shirtless and I was sort of in lov-like with him.

"I already told you not to call me that! And I-I just needed a little distraction."

"A distraction? What for? And no, you said I couldn't call you Rae, you didn't say anything about Rae-Rae!" he said grinning stupidly at me.

Oh great he asked about the distraction. I can hardly tell him that I couldn't sleep because my mind wouldn't let me stop thinking about him and my emotions wouldn't shut up with their stupid advice to "go get him!" It'd be pointless anyways, nobody could love a demon. Malchior certainly proved that.

"Ugh, you don't give up do you? It's Raven, just Raven! And...I've just...had a lot on my mind lately. But, what about you? You still haven't answered the question. Why are you out here this late? And don't say it was to come make me tea either. I could sense you when you woke up and you seemed...distraught. Is something wrong?" I asked

"Hah! Look who's spying now, Rae...ven. But...you're right." he said, avoiding eye contact and his ears drooping. "I-I can tell you anything right, Raven?" he wondered looking at me once more

His eyes were so open and honest, and so sad, they startled me. Beast Boy never looks so serious, Garfield is always so carefree, and happy, and..so sweet. That's how I found myself answering, "Yes, of course. You can always come to me about anything...Gar."

He looked over at me and smiled and, I'm ashamed to admit, I melted.

"Thanks, Rae. I-It's just...today is the anniversary of my parents' deaths. They died in a boating accident when I was just a kid. I'm mostly over it by now but sometimes, especially days like today, it just...hurts. It's like it happened all over again. So...that's why I woke up, cuz I had a nightmare. Normally they aren't so bad, the nightmares, because...well because there's someone that I think about usually. To help me sleep. But tonight, it just wasn't enough to think about them. I-I had to see them too." he finished looking sort of sheepish towards the end. I could've sworn he was blushing. But why?

"That's awful...you shouldn't have to deal with that on your own. From now on, whenever you feel upset or angry, yo-you can just come to my room and we can, um, talk. I know it's not much and it won't take away the pain but-I hope it'll help. I just wish I could help more. I wish-"

"Raven." he said in a firm tone. He was closer now, impossibly close. I could see the little flecks of gold inside his green orbs and they were mesmerizing. I know I shouldn't feel this way for anyone, demons shouldn't...love. But I can't help it. With Gar, I almost feel...normal.

His left hand grasped mine and I looked down in surprise but almost immediately his other hand cupped my chin and brought my face up to his. Our mouths were centimeters apart and I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled of honey and mint.

"You're wrong, Rae. It is much, it's more than I could've imagined. Thank you." he breathed out and we started to lean in but then-

"Though, I must admit, I was a little disappointed when you offered to let me come in your room...just to talk."

"..."

"..."

"GARFIELD YOU IDIOT!" I screeched pulling away and slapping him over the head. Hard.

"Azar! You're so childish and immature! And to think I almost let you ki-well...whatever! G-goodnight." I said pulling my hand from his and rushing towards the door, my hood firmly pulled up over my head.

"Wait-Raven! Please, I'm sorry!" he yelled stumbling after me. He managed to get to the door first and splayed his body over it to keep me from exiting. This caused me to blush tremendously as it put all of his muscles on full display directly in front of me. Oh, how I wanted him.

"Out of my way, Beast Boy!"

"I'm so sorry Raven! I swear I didn't mean to ruin our first kiss!"

"I-I don't know what you're going on about! We weren't about to...to...that. You're being ridiculous!"

"No, Raven! You're being ridiculous! We so were about to do that! Why can't you just admit you want to kiss me? Cuz I want to kiss you, Rae. So, so badly." he said leaning into me and slowly sliding a hand around my waist. I could feel my heart kicking into overdrive. His other hand traveled up around my neck pulling my hood down and then slid up into my hair.

"I...er...I...Gar, wha-what are you doing?" I said practically ready to swoon. I couldn't believe how in love with him that I was, I relished his every touch.

"Just say it, Rae." he said leaning in closer until our mouths were about to touch. "Just say you want to kiss me."

"I-I...just-just let me go, Beast Boy! Or I swear I'll throw you into a whole other dimension!" I raged

"Oh Raven, if that was true you would've done it already. Now are you ready to admit it or am I going to have to leave?" I stared at him a deep blush evident on my face. The nerve of him! He thinks he can make me beg for him to kiss me?! Like that'd ever work! Except...it sort of is. Gah! What am I thinking?! He is the most impossible, intolerable, childish, jerk!

"I think you've taken one too many falls in battle. I don't like you, remember? We can barely tolerate each other! In fact, I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man in existence! If you even are a man!" I yelled pulling myself from his grasp. He looked at me in shock, like he couldn't believe what he just heard. And then I saw it, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"I-I see...okay then. If that's how you feel, I'll leave. I may not be the smartest guy but I know when to back down. Sorry to have bothered you...it won't happen again." he said and before I could respond he had went through the doors and was gone.

Azar I felt terrible, as much as I'd wanted him, I was so afraid of what would happen, of my powers, that I hurt him. It looks like I showed him just how much of a demon I really am. 

Oh well...at least I won't have to worry about exploding things with my powers every time he'd want to touch me, I wouldn't have to fear that he'd find someone better and blonde who he'd leave me for, wouldn't have to tolerate any more of his horrible jokes and his attempts to make me laugh...to make me smile. But...what am I thinking?! What have I done?! He's the only person I'd care enough to die for and I just hurt him.

If it was me that he'd hurt he would be at my door begging me to forgive him. I know he was just teasing me with the whole kiss thing. Why did I have to snap like that?! I need to apologize and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, Raven Apologizes

Chapter 2: 

I quickly ran into the hallway and then down a flight of stairs to his room. I knocked on it and when he didn't answer I started to get impatient.

"Beast Boy! Open up! Open up damnit!" I shouted banging hard on the metal door. "Garfield!" I put my ear to the door and listened. It was completely silent. Suddenly my heart seized with fear. When he said he'd leave, he didn't mean he'd really leave the Titans did he? Quick, think, where else does Beast Boy like to go? The pier? The arcade? The carnival? No, none of those seemed right. Where does he go when he's hurt? How about...of course! The roof!

I phased through the floor and appeared onto the roof. Sure enough, there he was dangling his legs off of the edge. I approached him slowly and I was about to speak but he beat me to it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! God! I'm such an idiot! How could I have actually thought, for even a moment that she liked me, let alone loved me? I completely ruined everything! She won't want to even be around me now! And what she said...she wasn't wrong. I'm not even a man, I'm just a freak, a loser, a-a...beast. Why did I have to fall in love with her?"

I gasped upon hearing his confession and he quickly spun around. "R-Raven?! H-how much did you hear?"

"Enough, Garfield. But I- I don't understand. I'm a demon! How could you possibly love me?" I asked disbelievingly

"I don't know Raven, I can't explain it either. All I know is that I love you more than anything or anyone else."

"What about Terra?" The geomancer's name slipped out before I could stop it. I cursed inwardly and waited for him to reply.

"Terra? Raven you're not even on the same scale with her! She's like a penny and you're a million bucks! God Raven, even before she came along I had the hugest crush on you! Why did you think I tried so hard to get your attention? I'm crazy about you! But, I know you hate me so...that's alright. I'll try to stay out of your way from now on so you don't feel uncomfortable. Maybe I should talk to Robin about transferring to Titans East..." he said miserably as he pushed past me to open the door to the roof.

"Kiss me!" I said before I could stop myself.

"Wha-what?!"

"Kiss me Garfield! I want you to kiss me." I said stepping towards him and pulling my hood down fully.

"Ra-Raven, you don't have to-"

"I'm not saying it just to make up for what happened before. I know what I said was horrible but none of it was true! I lied! You're a man Garfield, more than a man, and the only person I'd ever even consider wanting to...to...that. S-so, just shut up and kiss me already before I change my mind!" I yelled

"Geez, Rae! I heard you the first time, I just wanted to hear you say it again." he said grinning fully at me now.

He stepped toward me and my heart leaped in anticipation. He was so close now. I closed my eyes and could feel my stomach lurching when he put his hands on the sides of my face. Then he pressed his lips against mine slowly and I could feel him smiling and this time, I couldn't help but smile into the kiss too. Finally. His lips were so soft and he slid one hand down to my waist where he pulled me closer until our chests were touching.

I put my hands on his chest, he felt very muscular and warm, he felt safe. Then I wound a hand into his hair and kissed him even more passionately and he suddenly started backing me up until I hit the roof door. I felt like I was on fire, he picked me up and I wound my legs around his back and moaned into his mouth. This caused him to pull away and look at me, his eyes half lidded. Suddenly he smiled and leaned in to peck me on the lips once more before pulling away and gently lowering my legs to the floor.

"I love you, Gar." I told him unable to contain myself any longer. His eyes grew wide and his grin achieved new levels of happiness.

"Seriously?! YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I knew you always found me irresistible, Raebear." he said batting his eyelashes at me and blowing me a kissy face.

"Oh shut up!" I said blushing yet again. "And it's R-Rae. Call me Rae."

"Alright then!" At this point he resembled a kid in a candy store with the size of his smile. "I know I already said it and everything but, uh, I love you too...Rae."

I smiled properly and went to kiss him again, our lips were just about to touch once more when-

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're begging me to kiss you."

"..."

"..."

"GARFIELD!"

"Ow!"


End file.
